Solo una cosa puedo decir
by Inyi
Summary: Uuna fecha muy especial para aome y decide pasarla en el pasado pero... nadie lo recuerda?. Una especial sorpresa más una confesión. InuKag SangoMiroku


Buenas Tardes a los qu estan apunto de leer este fic' les doy gracias y más aún a los que posiblemente me dejen review pero bueno la trama para mi esta algo regular pero no se preocupen las parejas principales van a ser AomexInuyasha y SangoxMiroku los demás que salgan ahí les voy a ir dando uso...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Era una mañana soleada aunque soplaban unos vientos helados de vez en cuando pero nada más de lo normal. Pero este día no es como cualquier otro era un día muy especial para Aome. Su cumpleaños. Pero supuestamente nadie lo sabía ella estaba triste pero aún así trataba de no mostrarlo y seguir su camino como de costumbre lo harían...  
  
TAN TAN TAN   
  
Inu-yasha   
  
"La confesion y un corazon roto"  
  
La noche se había asentuado (se dan cuenta lo loca que soy?) rápidamente un frio que en cierta parte era acogedor seguía soplando. Aome había ido junto con Kirara a traer más plantas medicinales y así por fin seguir su viaje.Nuestros protagonistas yacían en una pequeña cabaña.  
  
Sango: Todo esta listo excelencia?  
  
Miroku: Si, solo falta inuyasha   
  
Shippo: Quiero que venga aome para que vea mi regalo!  
  
Koga: Esa bestia no se apura.. ahg! le va a arruinar la sorpresa a aome   
  
TOCK TOCK- se escucho proveniente de la puerta   
  
Shippo: Debe ser ella  
  
Abrele con cuidado- dijo el lobo tratando de esconderse   
  
-Se abre la puerta lentamente-  
  
Todos: SORPRESAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
  
Era inuyasha que llevaba un tipo de pastel de la epoca y que por el susto lo había botado   
  
Inuyasha: Que diablos estan haciendo?!!  
  
Sango: Pensamos que era aome   
  
Miroku: veamos.... esto que es?  
  
Inuyasha: Me lo dio la anciana kaede   
  
Shippo: Feliz cumpleaños...ame  
  
Koga: Lo arruinaste otra vez BESTIA   
  
Inuyasha: NADIE TE INVITO LOBO ESTUPIDO  
  
Koga: NO MAS QUE TU PULGUIENTO  
  
Aome: Que es lo que pasa?   
  
Miroku: -.- Que inuyasha arruino.. O.O que?!  
  
Todos: SOOOORRRRPPPPPPRRREEEEESSSSSAAAAAAAA  
  
Aome: Muchachos lo sabían!!  
  
Koga: Querida aome este es una día muy especial y prometo que pronto nos casaremos   
  
Aome: ^^U jejejejejejejeje   
  
MIra aome te hice un dibujo- dijo shippo entregandole lo que parecía ser un dibujo de ella junto con los demás   
  
Aome: Hubiera sido mejor una foto pero... ¡Que más da!  
  
Toma- dijo timidamente sango que le entregaba una pequeña escultura en huesos de monstruo  
  
Gracias Sango!-  
  
El monje miroku se acerco como queriendole dar algo mientras escondia sus manos en la espalda la cuales terminaron en....   
  
Aome: HEEEENTTTAAAAAAIIIIIIII   
  
Miroku: Por esa bofetada ya no le doy nada   
  
Aome: Sería mejor que me dijera que no me compro regalo ¬¬  
  
Miroku: Esta dudando de mi!  
  
Inuyasha: Callate miroku   
  
Koga: Querida Aome lamento que la estupida bestia pulguienta haya arruinado el pastel...  
  
Aome: Me basta con que todos ustedes esten aquí   
  
Todos estaban pasando un buen momento al parecer aome se encontraba muy feliz pues le habían celebrado su cumpleaños y lo mejor era que fue la primera vez que lo pasaba en la epoca antigua. Nunca se había sentido mejor que en ese instante, solo faltaba algo. Sango, Miroku y Koga estaban tomando sake pero en pocas cantidades. Shippo y Kirara se encontraban felizmente dormidos pues estaba cansados ( de que si no hacen nada al menos shippo -.-)   
  
Nadie lo había notado pero Inuyasha y Aome ya no se encontraban ahí pues el ainu le comento a la chica que tenía que decirle algo. Ya estaban lejos de la cabaña en la que se estaban hospedando. Los dos estaban ansiosos.  
  
Inuyasha: Aome yo...  
  
Aome: Que es lo que pasa Inuyasha?  
  
Inuyasha: Yo quería decirte que desde que yankotsu acabo con kykyo   
  
Flashback   
  
Inuyasha llevaba tiempo de estar peleando con yankotsu en ese momento cruzo una flecha en el cielo pero no pertenecía a Aome era de la !"#$ kykyo...   
  
Yankotsu: NO SEAS IMPERTINENTE MUJER!  
  
Inuyasha: Ky...kyo  
  
Yankotsu: ESTOY CON MI AMADO INUYASHA TOMAAAAAA  
  
Desenvaino su espada de serpiente que afortunadamente kykyo no puedo esquivar lo cual la termino conrtando por pedazitos...  
  
Miroku: Ella esta...  
  
Sango: Muerta   
  
Yankotsu. ESO SE GANA POR RETAR AL GRAN YANKOTSU!!!  
  
Inuyasha: KKKYYYYYKKKKKYYYYYOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Fin del Flashback   
  
Aome: No tienes porque recordarlo... eso ya paso   
  
Inuyasha: Y yo por primera vez le doy las gracias a yankotsu que me hizo abrir los ojos   
  
Aome: Tu...  
  
Inuyasha: Yo no estaba enamorado de kykyo simplemente fue mi obsecion de mantener la promesa que una vez le hice   
  
Aome: Inuyasha...  
  
Inuyasha: Ya no puedo más! siento que si no te digo esto ya perderé mi oportunidad y tu... TU TE IRAS CON KOGA PARA SIEMPRE.... y ya no podré verte  
  
Aome: No, yo no quiero al joven koga   
  
Inuyasha: Aome...   
  
Aome: Sabes? siempre espere este momento, siempre esperé ese día en el que tú me dijeras lo que había en tú corazón y ahora que ha llegado no se que más decir... no sé como reaccionar   
  
Pues... quizá pueda ayudarte un poco- dijo el hanyou mientras un intenso rubor cubrió sus mejillas tomandola de la cintura acercandola a su pecho topando sus labios los cuales terminaron dando un beso larggooo y tierno   
  
Inuyasha...- logró articular la chica que estaba feliz aunque un poco confundida   
  
No tienes porque hablar...- siguió hablando el orejas de perro besandola nuevamente   
  
Después de un timpo dejaron eso y se abrazaron por largos minutos hasta que el chico plateado decidió compartir una cierta duda o más bien, peticion, que tenía en mente.  
  
Sabes... creo que deberías hablar con koga-  
  
Decirle lo que paso?-  
  
Ajá... es que el.... me pongo... me da... celos- dijo poniendose colorado   
  
jijijiji- solto tiernamente -es lo mejor-  
  
Sí-  
  
No dijeron más y se fuerón nuevamente a la cabaña en la cula sólo koga, miroku y sango yacían levantados...  
  
Que fueron a hacer picarones- molestó miroku  
  
Se me hace que ya se decidió- dijo en forma de apoyo sango   
  
Koga: ¬¬ Callense  
  
Inuyasha: ....  
  
Aome: Koga... puedo hablar contigo koga   
  
Koga: Por supuesto linda   
  
Inuyasha: No le digas así!  
  
Koga: Y que me vas a hacer!?  
  
...- no le contesto ni trato de pelear. Entendía a la perfeccion lo que aome estaría a punto de decirle y sabía que no era lo más conveniente iniciar una discusion sin motivos fuertes   
  
Koga y la antes mencionada miko (en cierta forma) salierón pero no se alejarón tanto..  
  
Cual es el problema?- preguntó preocupado   
  
Es el momento de que aclaremos todo-  
  
A que te refieres?-  
  
Tu y yo Jámas seremos novios o algo así, lo siento-  
  
Pero... Aome-  
  
Disculpame pero yo... no estoy enamorada de ti- fue lo ultimo que le dijo mientras corría de vuelta a la cabaña   
  
El mundo se le hundió al lobo.... no podía creerlo... no quería razonar lo que aquella damisela había confesado, aunque no lo aceptará esa fue una terrible noticia para su corazon. No le quedo más que andar de aquí a allá hasta que llego a un pequeño lago, a la orilla de este, se sentó y allí reposó.  
  
Miroku: Inuyasha y la Señorita Aome estan muy miesteriosos   
  
Sango: Sí, es la segunda vez que salen solos...  
  
Miroku: Esperemos que el se haya decidido ya   
  
Sang: Si, eso es lo mejor   
  
Inuyasha: Como reaccionó koga?  
  
Aome: No sé, no pude verle a la cara... me sentí mal   
  
Inuyasha: Aome...  
  
Aome: Jámas había hecho esto con nadie... ojalá no lo tome de una manera negativa  
  
Inuyasha: No se que decirte   
  
Aome: Simplemente dime que todo estará bien   
  
Inuyasha: Por Supuesto... todo estará bien... si te quedas a mi lado  
  
Koga ya estaba asimilando la situacion. Inuyasha tenía algo que el carecía. No sabía que. Sin embargo trato de mantenerse lo más freco posible pues nadie podía verlo de esa manera además que su principal objetivo es matar al hanyou Naraku que lo había echo pasar algo que el odiaba... la soledad.  
  
Lo lobos estamos hechos para estar solos- dijo una voz femenina que se encontraba a unos pasos de koga   
  
A que te refires?- pregunto sin mirarla   
  
Por eso aullamos todas las noches... por la soledad.. aún no somos muy aceptados por este mundo...- confesaba la misma   
  
Probablemente... por tu olor puedo saber que eres una mujerlobo- dijo el lobo   
  
Tienes razón... por lo que se tu eres la cabeza que dirigia a los hombres lobos de esta región-  
  
Estas en lo correcto-  
  
Por mis habilidades puedo saber que no estas muy feliz que se diga-  
  
...- nada circuló por la boca de koga   
  
La mañana llegó y lentamente algunos rayos del mismo solo traspasaban la cabaña en la que nuestros protagonistas habían pasado la noche. Despacio cada uno se levantava, conyando a ciencia cierta que Inu era el primero en despertar.  
  
Buenos días- saludó Aome   
  
Buenos dias- contestarón los demás   
  
Apresurence es hora de seguir nuestro viaje- dijo enojado como de costumbre el hanyou   
  
Aome: Tranquilizate inuyasha   
  
Sin más el perrito se calló y nos los apresuró más.  
  
Miroku: Señorita Aome la felicito por sus habilidades caninas   
  
Todos: Jajajajajjajaja  
  
Inuyasha: Miroku!  
  
Sango: No peleen muchachos   
  
Shippo: Nuevo día... viejo inuyasha   
  
Todos: Jajajajajajajajajajajajaja  
  
CRASH PLOP KABOOOM- se escucho de la tremenda paliza que le dió inu al pobre lobito   
  
Aome: ¬¬U Inuyasha   
  
Inuyasha: Que?!  
  
Aome: ABAJOOOOOOO   
  
Shippo: Se lo merece   
  
El mismo temple agradable posaba en otra cabaña que no estaba tan lejos de la de Aome y co. Koga yacía acostado sobre un monto de paja pero no estaba solo....  
  
Aaaahhhhh- bostezaba levantandose a paso lento mientras iba a la puerta -Que friiooooo-   
  
No se tú.... pero creo que deberías ponerte algo de ropa- dijo la misma chica del lago   
  
Que!?- repitió confundido mientras se miraba de pies a cabeza -O.oU Estoy... estoy ¡DESNUDO!- exclamo mientras corría para ponerse sus habituales vestimentas   
  
Por lo menos te diste cuenta- comentó la chica que aún estaba en la cama cubierta por una transparente manta que dejaba mostrar su silueta   
  
Pero si eres tú!!- exclamo un tanto asustado   
  
¬¬U si soy yo-   
  
Que ha pasado aquí!!- exclamo nuevamente koga   
  
Primero calmate... y segundo TU QUE CREES- le gritó obviando la respuesta   
  
+*----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------*+  
  
Jejejeje hasta acá el primer capitulo que les pareció ... debo seguirlo? depende de sus reviews. Y como dije antes las estrellas parejas son InuxAome SangoXMiroku así que no se me asusten jejejejeje alguna sugerencia, reclamos o alguna otra cosa son aceptables simplemente vean el boton que dice 'submit review' y delen clic al boton continúo a este o sea 'GO'   
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
v REVIEEEWWWWWWWWW 


End file.
